<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so good to see you by paranormalbouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958744">so good to see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet'>paranormalbouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Male-Female Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“it’s so good to see you!” aleena let out as she pulled away from the hug, hands on cody’s biceps as she looked at him with a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko &amp; Aleena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so good to see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>platonic friendship dynamic incoming lol<br/>this is a plotless piece of nothingness that has no real sustenance to it but whatever. i also spent wayyyyy too much time on it for it to be written as shitty as it is… so yeah lol. ANYWAYS. it’s just a little slice of life i guess that me and a friend came up with that i liked but idk if i like how i wrote it adjsjfdj... so this one is dedicated to can, happy super late birthday queen lol and dedicated to the regular fools, anya and star, as always.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>cody needed to see noel. he needed to. there was no question about it. it’s been far too long. after having spent every single day with him for months and now not having </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> him for months, he couldn’t take it anymore. he was restless at home and had to keep his sanity. he needed to see his best friend in person and that was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he called noel to make sure it was okay with him because the last thing he wanted to do was show up unannounced during their quarantine. noel said he would be free tomorrow and that maybe they could even film something if they were feeling it. cody’s smile was the widest it had been in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cody knocked on the door to noel and aleena’s apartment and prepared himself to be face to face with his best friend again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… until aleena answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cody! oh my god, hi!” aleena came in closer as to hug him and paused before saying, “you’re not weirded out if i hug you, right? with the virus and everything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, no, no, not at all,” cody let out a little laugh. “you guys have been at home, i’ve been at home, it’s all good as long as you’re good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>aleena smiled and raised her arms to hug the man in front of her as cody wrapped his arms behind her back to complete the action, their six inch height difference making itself known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s so good to see you!” aleena let out as she pulled away from the hug, hands on cody’s biceps as she looked at him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“god, i know. so good to see you too!” cody replied as aleena let go of his arms and took a step aside so that cody could come inside. “was going crazy at home to be honest. needed some human interaction,” cody laughed just as ollie came prancing up to his feet all excitedly at the sight of cody. cody knelt down to pet the little dog. “hey little dude,” cody greeted ollie as ollie nuzzled himself into cody’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“looks like he’s happy to see you too,” aleena said as she watched ollie lay on the ground so cody could pet his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, i’m happy to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” cody answered as he walked to the living room with ollie following him close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how’s kelsey doing?” aleena asked as cody situated himself crisscross on the floor in front of the couch so he could continue to pet ollie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she’s doing good. a little stir crazy just like myself, but doing good,” ollie captured cody’s hand in his paws which made cody chuckle a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are her preschoolers doing well with everything?” aleena asked from the kitchen where she was getting drinks for the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah! they all are great. from what kels has told me, they all adjusted really well,” cody replied while scratching ollie’s head. “it’s so cute though because i actually really enjoy seeing her hold her class every morning. she’s so good with the kids, it’s amazing. even over zoom she’s able to keep the attention of all these little kids. she’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aleena smiled at his words knowing just how perfect they are for each other. “well, i’m glad that it’s going well,” she said as she walked towards cody with two cups of tea in hand. “and you’re doing good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, yeah, yeah. i’ve just been chilling. working on videos and stuff. and you?” cody asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i’ve been good,” aleena sat down on the couch while cody got up from the floor to sit next to her and take his cup of tea. “i’ve working from home so i guess that has its pros and cons,” ollie jumped on the couch to sit in cody’s lap so he could still pet him. “i get to spend more time with noel and ollie this way but also not getting out of the place can be rough too,” aleena answered before taking a sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh yeah. yeah, i feel you,” cody replied. “that’s why i just had to come over here,” cody paused and looked around their apartment. “any cool things in the work for you?” cody asked with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aleena laughed and looked down in her lap. “i do actually but i can’t talk about it. company rules,” she chuckled again. “i’ll make sure to let you know when you can see them though!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good, good! i’m excited!” cody took a sip of his tea while looking around the room and that was when he noticed aleena’s animal crossing pulled up on the tv. “oh! animal crossing! kelsey has been playing a lot of this too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh my god, cody you have no idea. this game is so addicting,” aleena laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i guess,” cody chuckled. “i mean, it looks interesting but i just don’t really understand it much. like, what even is the appeal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know. it’s just like a cute little world that you get to take care of and all the villagers are really fun to interact with and there’s just fun little events that get put on and you get to decorate everything just how you like it. it’s just, i don’t know how to explain it. it’s very relaxing to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“damn, maybe i need to get into this shit,” cody smiled over at aleena as she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i mean, i can show you how it works and everything if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cody paused a second to think because even though he did come over to see noel, he was intrigued by the game and why everyone loved it so much so why not, right? why not have aleena show him the ropes of the game?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, sure. i’d actually really love that,” cody replied as aleena set her tea down on the coffee table and picked up her switch controller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so yeah, that’s why i have my island all laid out like this,” aleena told cody as her character vaulted over one of the channels of water that separated the houses on her island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ahh yes! i love the european vibe,” cody answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah! that’s exactly what i was going for with this! i’m glad you picked up on it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aleena’s character came walking up to the town hall where they saw snooty sniffing the flowers there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, snooty!” aleena exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“who’s snooty?” cody asked just before noel’s office door opened and noel stepped out to see cody and aleena on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what the fuck,” noel said at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hi noel,” aleena greeted noel looking over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sup,” cody added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hi,” noel replied with confusion weaved through his voice. “uh… when— when did you get here, cody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“like an hour ago?” aleena replied for cody. “where the hell have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh… doing work?” noel said blatantly. “why didn’t you tell me he was here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>neither of them answered noel with cody instead asking aleena who snooty was again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t particularly care for snooty that much because they always play trumpets when you talk to her and she’s kinda grumpy and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cody, weren't we gonna— didn’t you want to film something or...?” noel asked with maybe even a little bit of jealousy running through his tone. but of course, noel’s words cut off aleena’s sentence and cody wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up, noel. she’s showing me her island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the pure look of disdain on noel’s face was almost laughable. almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so that’s why we don’t like snooty,” aleena continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...fine! i’ll just facetime kelsey if y’all are gonna be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you do that, noel,” aleena replied, unimpressed as cody looked over at noel and gave him a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she told you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>they could almost hear a grumble coming from noel as he pulled his phone out and seconds later heard kelsey’s voice greeting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hi kelsey. yeah, your boyfriend is being annoying as fuck,” noel said back to her as he turned on his heal to walk back into his office, without cody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know! i sent him to your place because he wouldn’t shut up,” is all aleena and cody heard kelsey say before noel closed his office door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aleena looked over at cody who then shrugged with a smile and said, “okay, tell me more about your island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>needless to say, aleena got cody hooked on animal crossing and the next video cody and noel filmed together was cody teaching noel how to play animal crossing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f1esbian on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>